Maggie
Maggie is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Green peppers Hates: Stale shells Maggie was a carefree girl whose life changed when she “won” her first serious job. Maggie became head chef of Papa’s Taco Mia in Tacodale where she now lives. On top of writing several spicy cookbooks and hosting the annual Taco Eating Contest, she has also started a committee to bring more businesses to Tacodale. Maggie’s popularity has grown so much that residents hope she’ll run for Mayor. Appearance Pizzeria: Maggie has wavy platinum blonde hair worn in a pony-tail. She wears white eye shadow. She wears a white T-shirt with a squared neck and a purple skirt (with pants) with a gold belt. Her shoes are white with gold laces. Burgeria-Taco Mia!: Maggie's hair becomes straighter, and her purple pants become black (her skirt is still purple). Her belt changes into a black belt with a gold buckle. She also wears this outfit if you are playing as Mitch in Taco Mia! Taco Mia! - Wingeria: In the Papa's Taco Mia! intro (only if you play as Maggie), she appears as she was in Papa's Burgeria (see above for look). However, once you start playing (as Maggie), she'll be waring the Taco Mia! uniform. This changed her shirt, eye shadow, skirt (not pants), and shoes. Her eye shadow becomes regular. Her skirt becomes black with a brown belt with a silver buckle. Her shoes become brown with black soles, and yellow laces. Her shirt changes to a T-shirt with a orange collar, name tag, and buttons. The top section of the shirt (including the sleeves) are deep red. The bottom section of the shirt is orange with yellow stripes going vertically down the shirt. She wears her uniform when dining out as well. Hot Doggeria - present: Her only change is that she gets a tan. Otherwise she looks the same since her change of look in Papa's Taco Mia! Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 6 Olives (right) * 15 minutes * Sliced into into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Onion * BBQ * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Taco * Beef * Lettuce * Onions * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Teriyaki Strips (left) * 4 Celerys * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (A in other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** 3 Candy Corns (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Blue Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Chicken *4 Green Peppers *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Regular Round with Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Licorice Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Chocolate Skull Donut With Brownie Batter (Ring with Strawberry Jam in other holidays) **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Next Chefs 2011 In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1, she defeated Rita and won with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2, she defeated Vicky and won with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 3, she lost to Cecilia and lost with Marty. After this, she was not eligible for future competitions because she is already a worker at Papa's Taco Mia!. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Wingeria, she is unlockable with Teriyaki Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable with Chocolate Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlockable with Banana Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she in unlockable with Chorizo Sausage. Trivia *In Pizzeria and Burgeria she wears a white shirt, a purple skirt and whie shes with gold laces. In Taco Mia if Mitch is your chef she wears the same. If she is your chef she wears her work clothes and brown shoes which she does since Freezeria as a customer, excluding the head accessories. *Maggie's hair changes through out the Papa Louie games. Gallery Maggieicon.png|Maggie's profile picture. Maggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Wingeria! Tacomaggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria! Maggieperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Freezeria! Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins a taco trophy. Maggie.png|Maggie's current look. Notice how she gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Maggie eating taco.png|'Maggie' eating a taco Maggie old.png|Maggie in Papa's Pizzeria Maggieintacomia.png Madmaggie.gif|Maggie is not pleased in papa's cupcakeria. Odd couple.png|What an odd couple! Maggie and Rico? Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Thumbs Up - Maggie.png Poor Maggie.png|Disappointed Maggie in Pizzeria Perfect Cupcakes for Maggie.png Cincodemayo.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Maggie.png maggiepastaria.png Maggie is about to eat two tacos.jpg Maggie stone.png|Maggie's Changes Throughout the Years Maggie.PNG Maggie um.PNG|Someone messed up Maggie's cupcake pretty badly... Maggie in Papa's Pastaria.png zzzz.PNG|now... how do i check my mail? mags.PNG|Angry Maggie in Cupcakeria papas-taco-mia-03.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png Maggieperfect2.png|My custom character watches as Maggie enjoys her perfect wings. Maggie Taking Order.png|Maggie Complete her order in Halloween in Papa's Donuteria Maggie Ordering Customers.png|Maggie want donuts prepared from other customers! Angry Maggie.png|Apparently Papa Louie should've hired me as the chef. A Maggie 1.PNG Messy_Maggie.jpg|Messy Maggie Maggie pizzeria.jpg Poor Maggie 2.png|Maggie's upset in a Donuteria. Maggie Pancakeria Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect pancakes! Maggie Taco Mia Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect gold star taco! Maggie And Rudy.PNG|Maggie and Rudy waiting for donuts Capture4.PNG|Maggie is not satisfied with her donuts Maggieperfect3.png|Maggie has some perfect wings! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Maggie Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Maggie has another perfect hot dog! Fanart Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Maggie Maggie edit.PNG|Whoops, never posted this. hmmmng.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters